1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical apparatus, and particularly to a multimodality imaging system.
2. Description of the Related Art
When using a multimodality imaging system including medical apparatuses such as a CT (Computerized Tomography) apparatus, a MRI (Magnetic Resonance Imaging) apparatus, a PET (Positron Emission Tomography) apparatus, a SPECT (Single Photon Emission Computed Tomography) apparatus, in order to assure the effectiveness of synthesis of images formed by different apparatuses, it must be assured that an extent of deformation of a bed pallet is uniform at different detector positions when a patient on the bed pallet is scanned in the multimodality imaging system. Only when the extent of deformation is uniform, could it be assured that the image fusion is correct and positive to the effect of the diagnoses. When a patient is scanned with a PET apparatus 11 and a CT apparatus 12, an extent of deformation of a bed pallet is not uniform due to different lengths that the bed pallet extends at a PET scanning plane 13 and a CT scanning plane 14, that is, Y1 is not equal to Y2, as shown in FIG. 1. As a result, it cannot be assured that the image fusion is correct, thus degrading the effect of the diagnoses on the patient.